Kyo and Yuki: Romeo and Juliet Love Story
by Kanashii Kitsune
Summary: Title says it all. I'll think of a summary later... YukiXKyo
1. Chapter 1

THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE OF FRUITS BASKET EXCEPT THAT THE SOHMA FAMILY CAN STILL CHANGE INTO ANIMALS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE STORY FOR THE FANFIC THEN DON'T READ THIS. Hope you enjoy the story~

~Prologue~

The Sohma family was one of the richest and most powerful clans in feudal Japan. There were two young boys from this mighty family that seemed to be best friends. They would always challenge each other to fighting matches and practice/hang out together. They were pretty much inseperatable. Though there were arguments of how power should be used and how to rule. Akito won the argument. Some of them didn't want to be involved in this political family since, it was pretty much a dictatorship. Akito Yuki Hatsuharu Hiro Ayame Ritsu, kept the Sohma name and stayed at the castle, though the other half (Kyo Hatori Momiji Kagura Kisa Shigure Kureno) changed their name to Taboo, meaning forbidden and lived as commoners aka peasants. The clan fighting ceased and the two boys were never able to see each other again. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**_'Ello everyone! Youko here! This is the first Chpta to our little Romeo and Juliet Yaoi Story. I hope you enjoy~ Please send comments below to tell me what you think and if I get very out of character then please tell me where. I'd very much appreciate it. Thank ya! ^^_**

I wandered throughout my large stone home. Lady Akito is getting sick and quite old. Soon, she will no longer be able to resume the role as queen. She says we will all miss her when she's gone but, in reality, we'll probably act as if she wasn't on this Earth on the first place. We neither thought she was a good queen nor an bad one. She was pretty much average. Though, instead of Rin, the only other female in the Sohma family, being the next queen. She wants me to. I'm a boy, though. How could I take that role... How would I manage to pull that off. Everyone says I'm just like my brother, Ayame, and not in the good way. As in, crossdressing works for me and that I could act as a believable girl. Besides, if I become a queen then... who would become my king? I looked at myself with a mirror, in my white kimono with pink sakura flowers connected to tree branches. I've never been the type to socialize. Probably since, when I was younger Lady Akito would always tell me, "Children should only be seen, not heard." If I disobeyed this room I would get beaten. But... Would I even be able to a prince. Not that I want one! What am I thinking! "Princess Yuki!" I sighed, quite annoyed. I'm starting like the title 'Prince Yuki' better now. "Yes?" I called and quickly walked toward the voice since it sounded like the person was panicking though trying to keep calm. Then I noticed the voice came from Lady Akito's room. I dashed in and saw my lady on her bed and a female servant holding her hand. "What happened?" I tried not to sound to commanding. The women looked around then at me, with a studdering, frail voice she said, " W-Well, I came in here to give her medicine and she looked fast asleep in her bed so I," as the woman told me what has happened I walked as calmly as I could towards the queen to pick up her other hand and use two fingers to feel her pulse. Thump. . It was faint and smooth. "She just passed out," I informed the servant with a comforting smile. She smiled back, very relieved, then bowed her head as she walked out of the large room. I looked downward at the weak, tired queen with a frown. How much longer will she escape death? I picked up the empty medicine package and tossed it out the window. There was an angry knocking at the front door. I peeked around the corner and saw Hatori Taboo, doctor and the Dragon of the Zodiac, Kureno, a former samurai and rooster of the zodiac, and...

I took a step back with wide eyes as I witnessed who stood in my range of vision. He had light, bright orange hair with dull, blood red eyes. It was Kyo... The Cat of the Zodiac. I was about to run out from behind the corner and say, "Hey," to my former cousin/friend though I'm not allowed to speak, or even get near a member of the Taboo clan nor someone from their kingdom, it was the same vice versa. I wondered in curiousity why come here of all times and what was their business traveling to our land. I stood quietly in place, attentively listening in onto their conversation. "Hello, Hiro," Kureno said with a smile, "Could you get Akito or Ayame?" The young boy, that was named Hiro, looked at Kureno with suspicion, "Why should I? You know, you're not even suppose to be here so, I could easily go over to some of our samurai and they can throw you in the dungeon! So you shouldn't be telling me what to do, now should you," He said with a light smirk. Kyo got annoyed very easily by the Ram's comment. "JUST SHUT UP AND GET AKITO, YOU BRAT!" The cat yelled enraged. Hatori quickly turned to Kyo and before he opened his mouth to speak the ram cut in. "Stop yelling. You're going to make everyone go deaf, kitty." Kyo picked Hiro up by the collar of his kimono and was about to yell and/or hit him so, I decided to cut in. "Put him down. You're going to cause another fight between our families if you hurt him or have you forgotten that, you stupid cat." The cat stared at me for a moment then bursted out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're...!," he was talking between breaths from laughing too hard, "Wearing! A..A girl's kimono! Ahahah!" I ignored his teasing and looked down at Hiro, "Can you, please, go to Akito's room? When she wakes up, tell her that she has some visitors." He looked up at me, back at the three men, I mean the two men and their obnoxious cat, and he looked back at me with a nod as he walked off. "Hatori, Kureno. Please, wait outside for a moment. Kyo, stay here." Kureno flashed Kyo a concerned look but Hatori put his hand on the rooster's shoulder and they walked out the door.

"So what ya want, ya damn, girly rat?" I took a step forward towards the loud-mouthed cat still I was against him. And without thinking, my hand grabbed his kimono and I let our lips meet.

**_Hope ya all liked the ending of that. A certain loud mouthed cat is gonna be confused. _**

**_Yuki: Y-You're not really gonna post this, are you? _**

**_Me: Yep! ^^_**

**_Yuki: But-! _**

**_Me: *covers his mouth* Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo: FINISH THE DAMN CHAPTER RABBIT!**

**Me: SHUT UP KYO! GO AWAY! Ok everyon-**

**Kyo: You're really annoying, ya know that! I don't understand how people can put up with you!**

**Me. . Speak for yourself. Now urusai! Will you let me finish now?**

The cat pushed me off immediately. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I was speechless. Just standing there breath taken by what I just did, wondering intensely why as I saw the cat, who was baffled, try to walk out the door. "Kyo..." I said softly, using his name, grabbing his sleeve. Instead he yanked his arm away and walked out the door. He though the front door was made out of a thick wood I could still hear him yelling. He was always loud, after all. "I'm going back! You talk to that danm Akito! It's not like I even wanted to see that devil witch ever again!" I heard Hatori give a sigh at the cat's ignorance and say with respect, "Go ahead but, please, take Kureno with you. I've heard of, such things as ninja running about. They're secret assassins and I don't want you being killed." The cat just shouted with a fainter voice, probably already started walking home, "Ya, ya, whatever! Kureno! Catch up then!" Then I heard quicken footsteps before a knock thudded somewhat softly though the room. "Hello? May I come back in, Princess Yuki?" I hesitated a moment before opening the door. "Yes, you may." He walked in and bowed formally to me as I bowed back he then bowed lower then we both stood up straight. It is how you greeted royalty. Acting oblivious to the drama we all just experienced he asked, "I heard Akito is ill. Is it true?" I gave a grave nod. He understood with it, that she wasn't going to live much longer. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it... It was just her destiny as the god of the zodiac. I nodded in understanding. "I have a matter that I would like to discuss with Shigure, is he here?" In my mind, I was rolling my eyes, "No, earlier he said he was going to the Red Light district." "I'll just come back another time." He said with a dismissal tone. Quickly, I said, "Wait! Why was Kyo brought along, if you only wanted to speak to Shigure?" Hatori shook his head, "It doesn't involve you... Have a good day." He quietly walked out the door into the village, I've never seen. I wonder what it's like there. I slid into my room and looked in the mirror, it wasn't my reflection I saw. It was the idiotic cat. My fingers touched where his lips were then I touched my lips, remembering what happened before. I blushed brightly in embarrassment. I took some steps back away from the imagination image of him and fell back against the wall. "Why did I do that? Now... No. We could've never been friends in the first place... There's that law they cant be here... Kyo..." I hit my head against the wall behind me in confusion. Looking up at the ceiling, I wonder.

While Akito was still passed out, I told the servants I was going for a walk, so, if they noticed I disappeared they wouldn't panic and wake her. If she finds out, I'm pretty much dead. When I closed the front door behind me I ran swiftly. I wanted to hurry before the, as the cat put it, "Devil Witch" to be waken. Once, I was in a place outlined by small wooden stand and old stores, I slowed my pace. My gaze wandered through out my surroundings. After about 30 mins. or so of searching I said softly to myself, "How large is this village? I was told it was fairly small. I'd love to see what they considered a large village. I continued walking, even though my legs began to ache. About 30 more minutes later I was about to turn back before my arms were grabbed. I was spun around and two, apparently drunk, men stood in front of me. "Uh, boss. I think this is a boy, not a fair lady." "What do you mean? this is obviously a girl look at her!" I was annoyed by their confusion quickly. "I'm a boy so let me go!" I struggled though, he was a lot stronger than me. The man's arm that clutched my arm was as thick as a tree stump. My hand clutched the arm of his kimono and I twisted it as far as I could go. He howled in pain and let go. while the other guy round house kicked me. My knees buckled at the weight of his leg brought me down. I tried to stand but I stopped with wide eyes. Staring at their blade. I saw my own reflection in their katana that pointed at me. "Come with us," they said. I screamed, "KYO!"

KYO POV

I was working at a regular ramen shop, as, I spend all my weekdays at until I heard my name being called. Who was that voice though? I don't recognize it.. I'm going to check it out. It gives me an excuse not to work! I untied the cloth around my head, that was used to keep my hair out of eyes and threw it to the side as I ran into the plaza, where I think I head the voice. Nobody was there that I knew. Just a bunch of complete strangers. "Eh? Eeto... I guess, it wasn't me that person was yelling. Why was that dude so loud though? Eh well. I slowly walked back to the shop seeing the ramen shop owner aka my boss. He was standing at the entrance with his arms crossed, tapping his left foot harshly onto the ground. "KYO!" "Hm?" "Get back to work!" I used the excuse that someone called my name. "I don't give a fuck! Now work or you're fired!" I groaned and mumbled, "Ya ok." Then went back to cooking fresh ramen.


End file.
